Wild hearts
by In Hitsugaya's arms
Summary: HanataroXRukia. summary insdie
1. Prolouge

**_Wild hearts_**

**Summary: Rukia has fully regained her powers, and along with Hanataro, return to the soul society. Hanataro has finally realized his feelings for Rukia, so now whenever he's around her, he immediantly gets flushed and goes wild. But what happens when Rukia decides to trsnfer to 4th division, and new ryoka cause 2 squad teams to go out alone to stop them, and of course, poor Hanataro is paired with Rukia**

_A/n: Well, I'm a IchigoXrukia fan, but after watching some old episodes of bleach with Hanataro, I'm ALSO a hanataroXrukia fan! This story is more comedy and less adventure than my other stories, being Hanataro and all. _

Prolouge

"Well, it seems no one here really remembers." Declared Hanataro, while sitting in the store he worked at temparyingly, since entering the living world. "And plus, Ganju already quit." He muttered.

He looked up from his chair at the counter and saw none other than Rukia walking up. A serious expression crossed her face.

"Hanataro...I need to speak with you."

Hanataro gasped, blushed, and fell from his seat and onto the floor. W_hat is she doing here?!_

rukia peered over the counter and blinked. "You alright?"

Hanataro nodded, as he pulled hijmself together and up. "yes...I'm fine Rukia. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, still flushed.

"I've noticed that Icigo hasn't remembered you really at all, and then Ganju left to fight with Ichigo and the others. It has been latley I've regianed my Soul reaper powers, and I've been wanting to return to the soul society. Aizen is gone, so there is now war at the moment. Becuase of what I said earlier, I was wondering if you would go ahead and return the soul society as well, along with me."

Hanataro blinked. "With you...uh.." He twirled his ifnger in his hair. "Um..alright."

Rukia smiled. "Good. Urahara has a gate way there, that's how we'll get there. Ichigo said he'll probably go there for permanet as well, and join a division. So he might see him later."

Rukia turned. "I'll meet you there tomorrow, i'm sure you know where Urhara shoten is?"

Hanataro nodded, while blushing at the same time.

Ruki smiled. "Good, tomorrow morning." Then she left.

Hanataro sighed and straightened up in his seat and smiled gleefully. "Yay!" Then immediantly closed his eyes and blushed even deeper. "Why am I acting this way. If i fell anything for Rukia-chan, I would've realized it a long time ago."

He openedh is eyes again. "Maybe I did." Then he blushed and fell from his seat again. "Um...A little help here..." he called out, but..of course, NOONE came. "Why am I such a klutz?" He muttered, before once again getting himself back up.

* * *

_A/n: I hope everyone got the idea that near the end Hanataro was like: "I like Rukia..Yes, I do! Why have I only realized it now! I'm stupid...how many times have i heard that..oh well, I like Rukia! weee...OW! I fell again..."_

_Hope it was good so far. Arigato (ari-ga-tO)!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Wild hearts_**

**Summary: Rukia has fully regained her powers, and along with Hanataro, return to the soul society. Hanataro has finally realized his feelings for Rukia, so now whenever he's around her, he immediantly gets flushed and goes wild. But what happens when Rukia decides to trsnfer to 4th division, and new ryoka cause 2 squad teams to go out alone to stop them, and of course, poor Hanataro is paired with Rukia**

Chapter one

Hanataro arrived at Urahara Shoten to find That Rukia was already there, waiting for him. "R-rukia!" Hanataro stuttered. "Helo."

"Hi to you."

Hanataro followed Rukia into the shop, and it seemed she knew exactly where she was going.

"Where's the owner guy?" Hanataro asked.

"Urahara? He's out right now."

Hanataro sighed. _Actually, I'm kinda glad. _

He didn't know HOW Rukia led him to this...underground canyon place. With half split rocks and some real and fake trees. There was a small door in the air, about 3 feet up.

"That's our way in." Started Rukia. "There was a different entrance, but with Urahara behing himself, he invented a new one." She informed, pointing to the door in the air. Hanataro nodded.

There was a large boulder sitting beside the door, where Rukia jumped onto and once again pointed to the door. "This is how we open the door. First, got your _zanpakutō?"_

Hanataro was wearing his soul reaper clothes, ando n his back was his normal bag of medical supplies, but...

"Oh god, I left it..uhh..somewhere, I don't remeber! I think...uh..."

Rukia gasped and leaped from her spot on the boulder and kicked Hanataro in the face(sending him to the ground). "Stupid boy! This portal needs a zanpakuto to open it, and I don't have mine either!"

Hanataro gasped and quickly looked side to side. He was about to say something when a famliar vioce caught his and Rukia's attention.

"So, you need a zanpakuto? Well, of course I know that, I made this thing."

"Urahara!" yelled Rukia. Indeed, it was Urahara, with that usual smile on his face. "Can we use your benhime?"

Urahara shrugged. "Yea...but I misplaced her."

"What!" gasped Rukia, starting to flinch.

"Aw, I'm joking, sure, I'll use her." He pulled out Benhime from her shealth and came up lcose to the door. He grabbed Hanataro's colar and threw him onto the boulder, and Rukia returned herself.

"I'll open it for you guys so you don't have to hear any stupid long explanation, ok." Stated Urahara, raising Benhime.

He stabbed the door in the air and yelled. "Ru Na Ka...Benhime!" Then he pulled the sword back, taking the door with it.

Rukia grabbed Hanataro by the coloar and threw him through the portal.

"Why is it always me!!!" He yelled.

Rukia lept onto the door, waved and went through the portal. Once she touched ground, the door closed behind her.

Hanataro was laying on the ground, butt in the air and head on his back. "Rukia...for someone skinny, your strong."

"hey, your skinny too...but("not very strong")" Rukia replied, pulling Hanataro to his feet. The touch of her hand on his was a sensation, and it made him smile. Just becuase she held his hand! But once he was up and she let go, he...fell again.

He was hoping Rukia would help him again, but she was looking at something else. "Good, we're already at a gate!"

Hanataro was now on his feet and came up beside Rukia. "There's no gatekeepet." he said and Rukia nodded. "And we can't get through without one as well." Hanataro then pointed out.

Rukia though put her hands to the large gate andm uttered something Hanataro didn't hear. Rukia's hands glowed and a hole exploded in the gate.

Hanataro gasped. "how'd you do that?!"

"I was strong, and still am it seems. Hanataro, I guess you son't much kido." Was Rukia's reply before jumping through the hole, and Hanataro followed her. _Wow..I guess I don't actually._

"I think we should go find our captians." Rukia said and Hanataro replied.

He looked around, hopingto see Unohana, but he didn't. "Your right."

"Hanataro, I need to find Captian Unohana as well for something. So I'll be with you as well in looking for her."

"What!" Hanataro blushed.

"Yea, but don't ask why. I have my...reasons. You'll find out later."

* * *

_A/n: I sort of like this chapter becuase poor Hanataro kept being throw by people!_

me- it's ok Hana-kun! I'll give you a hug!hugs Hanataro

hanataro- aww..I feel so specialhugs me back

renji- what the fuck?

ichigo- just walk away...just walk away .

Bonus ending:

me- whats so wrong with being lovey dovey with my hana-kun!!!!

ichigo- uh..ahh!!!! save me from evil girl!!!!!! the evil hanataro fangirl!!!!!

hanataro -it's ok Dixie(me), I like lovery dovey! just don't kill ichigo again.

(yes, i just killed ichigo)

me- ok!hugs poor thrown Hanataro


	3. Chapter 2

**_Wild hearts_**

**Summary: Rukia has fully regained her powers, and along with Hanataro, return to the soul society. Hanataro has finally realized his feelings for Rukia, so now whenever he's around her, he immediantly gets flushed and goes wild. But what happens when Rukia decides to trsnfer to 4th division, and new ryoka cause 2 squad teams to go out alone to stop them, and of course, poor Hanataro is paired with Rukia**

Chapter 2

They found Unohana pretty easy, with a good welcome. "It's nice to see you again Hanataro. Rukia-san." She smiled.

Rukia bowed to the 4th captain. "there's been something I needed to talk to you about Captain Unohana."

Unohana blinked. "really? Why not discuss things with your captain."

"I have, quite a while back, and he's agreed to my propersition." Rukia replied, walking up to Unohana. Hanataro watched as Rukia began to talk silently to his caption.

Unohana laughed a little bit. "I see, and Kenpachi didn't care. Alright. Whats your reason?"

Hanataro noticed rukia gestured in his direction and then she went whrispering again.

Unohana nodded when Rukia stopped and took her place once again beside Hanataro. "What about Yama, has he agreed?" asked Unohana, and Rukian odded wtih a smile. "Alright, then I guess it's offical."

"What's going on?" aksed A confused Hanataro.

"I'm joining fourth Division." Rukia answered.

"What!" gasped hanataro!

Rukia frowned and nodded. "You don't seem very happy about it."

Hanataro shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not that, I'm jsut suprised, I'm actually very happy with it. I don't really have any friends in fourth comapny really." Hanataro blushed.

"How long have you've been planning this?" he asked.

Rukia look up in thought for a while. "A little bit before Aizen's defeat(the time the story takes place). I fully had my powers by then, and Ichigo was thinkingg already about joining the soul society. ThenIchigo defeated Aizen, and I just decided there, and began connecting to my caption from the living worls."

Hanataro smiled and looked down._ i'm so...happy._

Rukia removed Hanataro's hand from her shoulder, and once again he felt the nice, calm sensation of Rukia's touch. Making him Blush even deeper scarlet.

_This the bad part about it...I won't be able to think straight if I'm with Rukia even more now._ thoguht Hanataro. _But I'm used to having hard times._

"Hanataro, I'm sure yo udon't know, but recently a new group of Ryoka have found their way into the soul society. Please..this time don't go helping them." Interrupted Unohana.

Hanataor looked over at Rukia. "I alreayd know. Captian, I'll make sure he doesn't." Rukia laughed, making Hanataro gasped and making his knees shake.

her laugh was music...calm, soothing music, that made him tremble. it was almost as great as her smile and beauty.

"Alright, I'll try not to unohana." was Hanataro's reply.

Suddenly, at that moment, he remembered that his zanpakuto was still in the living world somewhere. "Unohana I-"

"I know already." She interrupted. she rose her hand in the air, and as if calling it, his sword flew up and jumped into her hand. "I guess you still don't know how to call your zanpakuto." Unohana muttered, handing Hanataro the sweord.

"No, I guess I don't." He replied, embarresed to seem so dumb, especially in front of rukia.

_

* * *

_

_A/n: simple chapter..._


End file.
